


姆巴佩的外套在哪里

by mashumaro22



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kylian is a confused bean, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., they're so soft for each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumaro22/pseuds/mashumaro22





	姆巴佩的外套在哪里

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropaholic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where's your jacket ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897740) by [dropaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropaholic/pseuds/dropaholic). 



姆巴佩准备跑回去一趟，去拿他的外套。姆巴佩对它相当的满意，前几天一直都在嘚瑟他的外套，而且它很贵。在离开训练中心之前，他突然发现他最喜欢的外套并不在他的背包里，于是他决定回去拿，还不忘喊内马尔等他一下。之后他就注意到了他们，德拉克斯勒和金彭贝，正在房间里。他觉得有一股神秘的力量阻止他进入房间，浑身上下都充斥着一种奇异的感觉，告诉他不要迈过门口。所以他只是站在走廊，一脸震惊地注视着这一对，同时尽他所能不发出声音。他们究竟在干什么？！

德拉克斯勒坐在一张按摩床上，他的脚没有完全接触到地板，悬在空中前后晃荡。金彭贝站在这张按摩床后面，弯起胳膊搂着德国人的肩。他们的脸凑得非常近，只剩下几英寸的距离。他们在一起看德拉克斯勒的手机上的什么东西。

“我喜欢你做这种发型。”金彭贝说，指了指德拉克斯勒的手机。

姆巴佩看见德拉克斯勒脸红了，同时露出了一个大大的笑容。金彭贝看上去也注意到了这一点，他笑着咬了咬德拉克斯勒的颈侧。而后者却不合常理得侧过头，让他白皙的脖子更多的暴露在金彭贝面前。金彭贝把它看作是一种变相的邀请，再次温柔地轻吻了一下。姆巴佩并没有忽略他们都在笑着，笑的是如此的明媚，他甚至都担心再这么笑下去他们会伤到下巴。姆巴佩从来都没见他们笑得这么开心过，他觉得在法国夺得世界杯冠军的时候金彭贝都没有笑得这么开心。他记住金彭贝了，他早晚要和他们的国家队队友们一起来给他捣乱。他正暗自寻思着，正好看见德拉克斯勒将没有拿手机的那只手放在了金彭贝的手上，他一边翻手机，一边下意识得用拇指在金彭贝手臂上轻轻摩挲。姆巴佩挑了挑眉，但是他没有动。

过了一段时间，不知道多久，反正姆巴佩觉得有一个小时。终于在德拉克斯勒凑近他耳语了几句之后，金彭贝放开了德拉克斯勒。在他不再能感受到周围温暖的怀抱的时候，这位中场球员又小幅度的撅了噘嘴。金彭贝都还没走出三步远，德拉克斯勒一把拉住了他的手腕。德拉克斯勒像个孩子一样拉着他，眨巴着眼睛。金彭贝摇了摇头，嘴角还挂着笑，转过身面对着已经站起来了的德拉克斯勒。金彭贝在打算离开时并没有注意到他，姆巴佩觉得这简直是个奇迹。

“我现在地走了，Jules。”法国后卫带着温柔的笑容，姆巴佩发誓这绝对是他见过最温柔的笑容之一。

“我知道，我只是……”德拉克斯勒并没有说完，而是用手托着金彭贝的脸，然后不断地靠近，毫不犹豫得、温柔地在金彭贝的嘴角印上一吻。他们这些动作就好像已经做了一辈子，带着老夫老妻的熟练与自然。他们在那站了一会，注视着对方眼睛，德拉克斯勒依旧用手托着金彭贝的脸。

“宝贝……”这就是金彭贝当时说的唯一一个词，同时，他脸上还带着那种愚蠢的笑容。

德拉克斯勒又亲了他一次，还是那种温柔地，唇贴着唇亲吻。从头至尾整个画面都过分的温柔，房间里充满了几乎可以化为实体的甜蜜。

姆巴佩的眉毛皱在了一起，德拉克斯勒刚刚是吻了金彭贝吗？他们真的做了吗，就像那样？他已经习惯了金彭贝对着德国人深情的一面，训练时那些暧昧的拥抱，还有那些爱称，那些时不时地拌嘴。对此他其实已经习惯了，但是对于德拉克斯勒的回应却让他感觉十分新鲜。他不像是会主动做这些的人，尤其是那种事情。姆巴佩眯起眼睛试图去弄清楚眼前的场景。朋友之间真的能做那种事情吗？他知道他们之间非常亲密，但是这完全是另一个层面的亲密。

这都过于亲密了，那些爱抚，笑容，还有眼神，他当然不会忘了那个吻。他们之间的关系看起来并不像他们平时所表现的那么纯洁，并不仅仅像是友谊。姆巴佩从来没有遇见过队友这么做。他不觉得他们看起来像是两个好朋友，虽然他们应该是，但事实上根本不是。他感觉自己像是一个闯入者，他不应该出现在这，他也不应该成为这一刻的见证者。这对小夫妻彼此之间是得有多么亲密，以至于甚至没有注意到他的存在。他们完全沉浸在自己的世界里，只关心对方。他意识到他一直站在他的两个朋友私会房间的门口，他待得太久了，虽然他们也一样，甚至还要更久一点。他一直毛骨悚然得盯着他们，看他们之间那些很奇怪的行为（或者应该说是充满爱意）。姆巴佩最终决定不打扰他们，事实上是他也打扰不了，所以他走了。没有带上他的外套，但带上了一个困惑的表情。 

  

“你的外套呢？”内马尔看见年轻的前锋回来了，却没有拿上他珍贵的外套。

“呃，我没看到。”他语速很快，然后开始快速的往前走，导致巴西人也只能跟着他加快脚步才能赶上他。

“嘿，怎么了？”内马尔试图问，但是年轻的那个没有回答。或许他应该跟别人谈谈他看到的东西？好吧，就算要谈一谈，那也不能是和内马尔，毕竟内马尔连自己的事情都不知道如何处理。


End file.
